


I Still Know It's You

by navigatorsghost



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Affection, Aftercare, Consensual Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Erotic Electrostimulation, M/M, Mechaphilia, PWP, Protectiveness, Size Difference, Tactile Sexual Interfacing, Teasing, Transformers as Humans, established crossfaction relationship, in which nobody is being abused or coerced, let these two be happy primusdammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navigatorsghost/pseuds/navigatorsghost
Summary: In which Rodimus Prime discovers that you should never mess around with a pre-owned weapon of the week, and Galvatron passes a relationship test that Rodimus honestly didn't even mean to set him. Apparently it really is what's on the inside that counts, even for the Herald of Unicron.[PWP+. Rodimus Prime is stuck human, Galvatron is impressively unfazed, and there is significantly more fluff than I intended to put in this fic. I promise there is also still porn.]





	I Still Know It's You

**Author's Note:**

> This is in continuity with my fic [Like There's No Red Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100032) and its [prequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684150/chapters/36533118) and [sequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805194/chapters/40427375), but if you really want to read it without them, all you need to know is that Rodimus and Galvatron started out having a secret affair that is now embarrassingly non-secret following an unfortunate incident with a weapon-of-the-week that turned Galvatron human for a while. Events during this period included Galvatron getting to drive Rodimus's altmodes (both RV and car), and some ongoing physical and emotional intimacy between the two of them despite the temporary species gap. This fic is set some months later, by which time the Decepticons and Autobots have settled into a sort of semi-accidental truce as a consequence of the aforesaid events and the fact that their respective leaders are flatly refusing to give each other up. The humanising machine is still intact and being stored in Autobot City, where it was really only a matter of time before someone did something inadvisable with it...
> 
> Content notes: mech/human sex, tactile on the mech side, tactile-slash-sticky on the human side, electroplay (special thanks to [violetwand.com](https://www.violetwand.com/) (nsfw link), where I did a bunch of research which I then spliced with a dab of eighties cartoon science for my own nefarious purposes), minor communication issues, discussions of sex/intimacy/feelings, and affectionate fluff. All fully consensual. Rated explicit for organic sexual acts/substances.
> 
> (And to avoid confusion, a note on sizes: I have played a little fast and loose with the already fairly inconsistent G1 canon character scales. So here, human!Rodimus stands somewhere about two-thirds-knee-height on Galvatron, and given the heavier proportions of TFs compared to humans (think a bit more Dreamwave Comics style than pure 80s G1), can sit pretty comfortably on the palm of his hand. I have no higher justification for this than "I did it to make the porn work" so you'll just have to forgive me.)

On reflection, Rodimus Prime thought, he should probably have realised that this was a bad idea at some point _before_ the bioconversion machine exploded.

"Oh... oh, no. I'm terribly sorry, Rodimus. It appears that I may have miscalculated."

"That's not like you, Perceptor!" He'd meant the words to be sympathetic rather than condemning, but he had to admit that the effect was somewhat muted in more ways than one. Perceptor probably couldn't even hear him all that well right now.

Still, it could have been worse. He was alive, conscious, and seemed to have all of his components in the right places, so a great many potential bad outcomes had already been avoided. He looked down at his hands and wiggled his fingers, pleased to see that they worked.

Technically speaking, he could even go so far as to say that the test had been a complete success. Perceptor's re-engineered version of the infamous bioconversion machine, originally developed by the Black Lynx criminal organisation, had done exactly what it was supposed to; the fact that it had blown itself up in the process was, in the grand scheme of things, a comparatively minor setback. Perceptor had rebuilt it once before. He could totally do it again, right?

He was just going to have some explaining to do when the rest of the Autobots found out that he'd turned himself human without warning them and was now stuck that way until Perceptor fixed the machine again.

***

It dawned on him not long afterwards, but arguably still much too late, that it wasn't just the Autobots he was going to owe an explanation to.

"Now don't get above yourself, you tinpot tyrant! I don't care what's going on between the two of you, you _don't_ own our Prime and you aren't entitled to every last thing you want just because you want it! I told you he's not available to anyone right now, not even you, so you can stop waving that thing and come back later, you hear me?"

" _If it weren't that Rodimus Prime would mourn your death there'd be nothing left of you but scrap cogs,_ oldtimer! I am _not_ leaving this base until you show me proof that he's alive and safe, whether he wishes to see me or not!"

Rodimus ran full pelt in the direction of the shouting, wincing at every step. He'd _told_ the others that he didn't want them pulling Galvatron's tail, that the Decepticon leader was a hundred times easier to deal with if you stroked his pride and temper the right way, and that he, Rodimus, would appreciate it very much if everyone would just bite back their racial instinct to smart off to Decepticons while Galvatron was around. Trust Kup not to get the memo, or possibly to have crumpled it up and used it for an oilrag. You really couldn't teach an old 'Bot new tricks.

He was carrying one of the mini transponders Autobot City issued to its human residents, so at least getting the door open wasn't a problem, but running into Metroplex's crowded control room when he was only six feet tall was an experience. Rodimus's respect for the courage of his human friends soared. _We're huge and we're loud and we're hot and we're slagging TERRIFYING. How did I never realise that before now?_

And nothing in the whole room was more terrifying than the towering amethyst-and-white figure who was squaring off with Kup in the middle of the floor. Galvatron's engines revved with a roar that made the deckplates vibrate under Rodimus's feet, and heat haze shimmered liquid in the air around him. Capacitors whined at a pitch that made human ears feel like they were about to start bleeding as he gestured with a cannon that Rodimus could currently have crawled right into the throat of...

...holy sweet Primus, his lover was _magnificent_ from all the way down here. Rodimus dashed in headlong, dodged between Arcee's feet before she even saw him, and yelled at the top of his voice. "Galvatron! Down here! It's okay, it's me!"

Seeing what was now, from his perspective, _that much_ weight of fire and steel and fury stop and turn on a dime to look down at him made his heart lurch. He'd always heard that bigger creatures generally looked slow to smaller creatures - Galvatron, as usual, bucked the rules. The Herald was silver-violet fire in motion, a lightning strike armoured in adamantium and staring down at him with optics that blazed like the twin gates of the Pit. " _Prime?!_ "

He dropped to one knee with a crash that shook the floor, and his left hand reached out with a quickness that would have made Rodimus flinch if he didn't trust his lover so much. "What _happened_ to you?! Whose fault is this?!"

"Mine," Rodimus admitted hastily. "I did something stupid and I was kinda hoping you wouldn't find out before I could fix it. I promise I'm fine." He gave Galvatron a hopeful, sheepish smile.

"Hey, you know you don't hafta explain anything to him if you don't want, Prime-"

"Well, I do want, okay? Let it go, Kup."

He reached out and carefully laid his hand on the curve of Galvatron's outstretched forefinger, the metal warm under his palm. Galvatron held still for the touch, looking down at him; the air between them seemed to prickle with energy, and Rodimus shivered. For a brief moment it was as though they barely knew each other, as though this was a redefinition of what they were to each other, almost the way it had been the very first time they'd ever touched with any other intentions than mutual destruction. "Galvatron?" Rodimus ventured, softly.

"It _is_ you," Galvatron said, his voice softening in turn. The skull-piercing whine of artillery capacitors dropped away in a low, fading note as he powered his cannon down. "Why were you trying to keep this from me?!"

Rodimus looked around at the half-dozen Autobots standing staring at them. "Can we talk about this somewhere private?" He grinned ruefully and tapped the side of his head. "No radio in this form, sorry."

"I remember!" Galvatron confirmed wryly. "As you wish." He looked questioningly at Rodimus and tilted his hand.

Rodimus felt his heart speed up - it was a very odd sensation - and his skin seemed to tighten on his bones, but he understood what Galvatron was getting at and he wasn't afraid to try it. He scrambled up, perching in the hollow of Galvatron's hand with his legs dangling, and nodded.

He hadn't bargained on what it would do to his new frame when Galvatron stood up and lifted him all in one sweeping, thoughtlessly powerful movement. He clutched at Galvatron's fingers as his insides turned over, flattening himself down to press as much of his surface area as he could to the warm, strong, unyielding metal supporting him. He had absolute faith that Galvatron wouldn't drop or hurt him, but apparently what his brain knew and how his body reacted had a serious disconnect in this form. " _Hkk!_ "

" _CarefulohPrimuscarefuldon'tdrophim-!_ "

Galvatron glared. "I'm _being_ careful! You think I'd hurt him?!"

Rodimus hastily popped up again over the curve of Galvatron's hand to wave. "Stand down, Blurr, I'm okay! Galvatron and me are just gonna go talk this over in my quarters like civilised sapients and everyone can get back to what they were doing. Okay?" He included Galvatron in that "okay?" with an upwards glance. He was being held about level with Galvatron's Decepticon insignia - which was slightly intimidating at this scale - and close to his lover's chest, and the implications were very clear. Galvatron was being _possessive_ , and woe betide anyone who interfered.

Rodimus felt a familiar twinge of guilty pleasure at that. Galvatron's possessive streak might not be emotionally healthy by Autobot - or, indeed, human - standards, but it was _addictive_ in a fashion Rodimus was sure he shouldn't like so much. Even in his regular, Prime-sized frame it made his circuits heat up when Galvatron grappled him close or pinned him down and growled _mine_ in his audial, and it was even more delicious on those clandestine occasions when he was being Hot Rod again...

...and now he was small enough to sit on the palm of Galvatron's hand. His new body tingled in interesting ways at that thought. He was literally toy-sized to his lover like this. What might Galvatron make of _that?_

In fairly short order, he was about to find out. Galvatron had been in Rodimus's quarters enough times now that Rodimus didn't need to tell him which lefts and rights to take through Metroplex's corridors, and the few Autobots they bumped into on the way were tactful - or nervous - enough not to comment on the spectacle of their Prime riding in the crook of his nemesis's hand on Autobot territory. Rodimus still breathed a long sigh of relief when the door closed behind them... and, briefly and privately, smiled at himself. How, really, had they come so far that being alone in a confined space with the Herald of Unicron cued his defence protocols to step _down_?

He looked up at Galvatron as the Herald strode over to stand beside the window - typical warbuild, Rodimus thought fondly, taking a vantage point rather than a seat. "So. Uh. Are you angry with me?"

"No! Why should I be?" Galvatron brought his right hand up - Rodimus _almost_ ducked at being that close to the cannon when it was that much bigger than him - and extended the tip of his forefinger to Rodimus as though wondering whether to poke him with it.

Under normal circumstances they often touched while they were talking in private, both of them tactile by nature, and Rodimus was all for continuing that tradition now. He reached out and stroked the offered fingertip, marvelling at the textures under his hand. The micro-rippled inlay pads that ensured Galvatron's grip wouldn't slip were barely perceptible to a Cybertronian frame, but now they had a rough, velvety brushed-metal texture that felt fascinating against soft human skin...

He blinked and pulled himself back to the conversation, remembering that he did still owe Galvatron an explanation no matter how interesting his new sensornets were. "Well, I figured you wouldn't like this very much," he admitted, with a rueful gesture at himself. "The idea was only to try out being human for a day or two. I thought it might give me more perspective when I'm talking to actual humans, since, y'know, interspecies friendship stuff is kinda my original function and I do still enjoy it when people aren't expecting me to save their everything. So I got Perceptor to help me set the bioconversion machine up again since he still had it for research or something.

"And, uh, then it blew up." He hung his head. "So Perceptor's rebuilding it again and it's going to be fine, I'm just stuck like this for now. I should've learned from what happened to you, I know, I know. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologise! You can be whatever shape and size you please." Galvatron's mouth quirked in a small, fond smile. "I don't understand the appeal, but then again, I'm not an Autobot. But you should have told me!"

"Yeah. You're right, I should." He leaned in to fold his arms over the curve of Galvatron's fingertip, cuddling up to his lover as best he could. The warm violet metal thrummed with subtle power against his body, making his skin tingle even through his clothes. "I just really hoped I could fix this before I saw you again and I wouldn't have to die of embarrassment at doing something this stupid in front of you."

He offered Galvatron a sheepish grin. "What brings you here, anyway? We didn't have anything scheduled, did we?"

"What do you think?! A Sweep patrol reported that they'd been in range of Autobot City and you disappeared between one flight pass and the next. I ordered Scourge to search for you and _he_ couldn't see you, so I knew _something_ was wrong!" Sparks crackled at the stress points of Galvatron's crown, the eerie glow of plasma-static playing briefly across his face.

And Rodimus realised with a plunge of guilt that he'd probably triggered his lover to the Pit and back. Galvatron had _issues_ with the idea of his closest companions disappearing or abandoning him. No wonder he'd been yelling at Kup. "Oh, slag. Of course, I wouldn't show up to even his sensors like this, would I? Well, I guess I _would_ , but I'd just look like another human." He groaned. "I really should have told you before I even did this. I'm so sorry."

"Ach!" Galvatron shrugged the apology aside. "You should, but as long as you remember next time!" He poked Rodimus in the chest by way of emphasis, albeit startlingly gently for him. The nudge of warm-sleek metal didn't even feel hard enough to bruise.

It still got a hastily-stifled noise out of Rodimus. His body seemed to like that deep sense of _impact_ , the soft thud against skin and muscle and bone sending a jolt of heightened awareness through him. He suddenly felt very intensely _in_ his own skin, aware of his physicality in a way that, while it vividly echoed what Galvatron's touches usually did to him, was also distinctly novel. "Oof..."

"Rodimus?!" Galvatron's tone was sharp with what Rodimus knew him well enough to recognise as concern.

"I'm okay." He squeezed Galvatron's plating - to no perceptible effect, of course - and used the grip to tug himself closer, snuggling up against Galvatron's fingertip. "Just - everything feels really intense in this form. Including you touching me - well, that's always intense, but like this it's..." He trailed off, searching for words. "I don't know if I can explain, but I like it."

"Hmmm!" Galvatron's optics gleamed and narrowed, a sharp smile twitching the corners of his mouth. "Then should I go on?!"

"...I like the sound of that." Why was his heart speeding up _again_ and his chest feeling strangely fluttery as he breathed in, deeper than usual and heavily as though a sudden weight had come to rest on his breastbone? Galvatron certainly hadn't prodded him _that_ hard. "This... yeah, this needs more research."

"As you please!" Galvatron sounded positively gleeful.

Rodimus shivered in delicious anticipation. That note in his lover's voice invariably meant good things. "Metroplex?" he called, looking over at the unobtrusive camera above the door. "Surveillance off in my quarters, please?" All right, so everyone knew what he was doing with Galvatron, but he still didn't see any reason to let them know _what_ he was doing with Galvatron. Especially not if they were going to be reinventing it from first principles again.

"Confirmed, Rodimus," Metroplex's deep, calm voice echoed from the console speaker. "Disabling surveillance now."

It was a little disconcerting getting an out-loud reply instead of a radio confirmation. For all that human bodies could apparently be fun, they definitely had drawbacks. "Thanks, Metroplex."

He looked up at Galvatron, taking a moment simply to absorb what he was seeing and let his perspective adjust. It wasn't that he was unused to being around people significantly bigger than he was - Hot Rod had been by no means the tallest Autobot in town, and even as Rodimus Prime, he still got people like Superion and Defensor towering over him from time to time. Size disparity was something Cybertronian processors were naturally coded to accept. However, even the biggest of his fellow Autobots wouldn't consider _picking him up_ in anything less than a serious crisis situation. Sitting on the palm of someone's hand and being held up close for scrutiny was completely without precedent.

And sitting on _Galvatron's_ hand and being held up for scrutiny was... well. He already had a trailerload of private adjectives for his lover - words like _gorgeous, terrifying, magnificent, imperious, indomitable_ came readily to mind - but from this vantage point he was going to need a whole new set of superlatives. The sculpted edges and steep planes of Galvatron's faceplate looked no less harmonious in their design for being viewed from so close to, but at this scale and distance his optic lenses were twin portals of fire and the usually-unobtrusive small sounds of his internal hydraulics and gears working sang through Rodimus's perceptions in a sharp-edged symphony of steel. The deep shadows in the recesses of his helm were stained subtly crimson by the throw of light from his optics, the silver curve of his lips gleamed in a way that made Rodimus _desperately_ want to reach out and touch - and all of that was before even considering the way the heavy armour beneath him thrummed with living power and heat, or how even in their lowest idle gear Galvatron's engines were powerful enough to make the air shiver around him and Rodimus's skin was prickling exquisitely in response...

He was, he realised, barely remembering to breathe. He felt dazed, overwhelmed by Galvatron's touch and sheer presence in ways that even his usual reactions couldn't come close to. Heat and tension coiled in the hollow of his hips, twined their way up his spine until he had to arch his back and tilt his head up and pant for air for a moment, clinging tight to the fingertip that Galvatron was so generously allowing him to hold onto. He wished, briefly, that humans had any kind of onboard diagnostics that made _sense_. It was so impossible to tell what was the body affecting the mind and what was the mind affecting the body when he wasn't getting _any_ kind of coherent data returns from either, let alone what was normal and what might be some kind of malfunction-

He shoved that thought aside. It wasn't as though any of it felt _bad_. Only overwhelming and like his body was demanding twenty things at once and he hadn't yet worked out what any of them were, with the possible exceptions of "oxygen" and "Galvatron to keep touching him"...

"Fair warning," he managed, "I have no idea what's going on with my systems here. Be gentle with me?" All right, so "gentle" and "Galvatron" were concepts most people wouldn't have even considered putting in the same mental sentence, but Rodimus knew his lover. Galvatron understood things like _care_ and _precision_ perfectly well. He just didn't always see the need to deploy them; but he would if Rodimus _asked_.

Just like he would do damn near anything else, because as far as Rodimus could work out, Galvatron's love languages were touch, affirmation, and _I will shake the universe for you until whatever you desire falls out of it_. Rodimus was still adjusting to the intoxicatingly dangerous amount of power that that indirectly conferred upon him, but he had at least gotten much better at being honest about what he wanted.

Which was fine until moments like this, when he didn't even _know_ what he wanted, just that he absolutely definitely wanted it. "Please..."

"What, my Prime?"

And that was definitely Galvatron's _whatever you desire_ voice, the mighty Emperor of the Decepticons looking for an excuse to show off his power by indulging his cherished favourite, and Rodimus bit his lip because _Primus help him but that voice did things to him_. It even did them in an organic body, judging by the utterly wonderful lick of pleasure up his spine that had him squirming where he sat in Galvatron's hand. "I want you," he blurted out, and _oh_ that flash of delighted fire in Galvatron's optics was even more thrilling than usual from down here. "I, uh, I haven't quite figured out _how_ like this, but can we work on it? Please?"

" _Hmmm._ " Galvatron made a thoughtful noise, his superoptic ridges drawing down as he regarded Rodimus consideringly. "Of course we can!" He nudged Rodimus with his fingertip, testing. "You seemed to like this..?"

" _Hhh!_ Okay, confirmed, that's nice..." He was panting again, and that licking, tingling, liquid sensation that he could only think of as organic charge buildup was tightening around his heart and his throat and pooling hot at the front of his groin. "I'm not sure but I think it's because of the size thing? You're touching so much of me at once and this form seems to like that..."

Galvatron nodded, attentive but seemingly unsurprised. "I recall noticing something similar when I was driving you before!"

Oh _Primus_ how dare Galvatron bring _that_ up so casually _now?_ Rodimus caught his breath at the sudden flood of memories, let it escape again as a strangled moan. "You- you did?"

"Let's just say your seats are _very_ comfortable, Hot Rod." Galvatron's dentae glinted in his wicked grin.

...and now _calling him Hot Rod_ into the bargain. " _Primus_ , Galvatron, did you find my user manual in the glovebox or something while you were in there? Because I swear you're way too good at this."

He tilted his head back again as Galvatron laughed at that and let his eyes drift closed because they wanted to, pushing his overexcited body to relax and uncurl and _offer_ itself to Galvatron's touch while his hand stroked carefully, curiously over Galvatron's fingertip. Besides the non-slip ripples the surface pads housed many other systems - fine tactile sensory arrays and chemoreceptors, layers of adjustably-conductive silicon microsheet, and more - and, in Galvatron's particular case, embedded beneath them were the miniature generators and circuits that were part of the Unicronians' touch-tech piloting systems. Rodimus suddenly and vividly wondered what _those_ would do to an organic frame, and if that would be even slightly safe. Human neural nets were just as fundamentally electrical in nature as Cybertronian ones, after all, but the power levels were so much lower... "Galvatron?"

"Hmmm?"

There was a deep, rough, _beautiful_ edge of sensual pleasure in Galvatron's tone, and Rodimus's train of thought went through a red light and straight off the rails. "Wait, you can feel that?" He looked at his own hand where it was still playing with the sensor pads of Galvatron's fingertip, rather surprised that his tiny squishy touch was even noticeable to the armoured war machine towering over him.

"Of course I can!"

Galvatron's optics were gleaming, hot and intent as they focused on him. Rodimus had been doing this for long enough to know what _aroused_ looked like on his lover, but he felt an almost unendurable pulse of heat through the base of his spine at seeing it _now_. "Whoa. What does it feel like?"

"Like you're _teasing_ me, my Prime!" Galvatron growled, with a flicker of dangerous light in his optics that was offset just enough for reassurance by his smile. "But in the circumstances I forgive you!"

There was laughter rippling beneath the warning edge in his voice. Rodimus could only marvel yet again at the way Galvatron's emotional processing worked, so volatile and so fast that it sometimes genuinely seemed he could be in two or three different moods at the same time without feeling any cognitive conflict. It was frustrating and fascinating and provocative and Rodimus didn't think he'd ever get tired of it.

"C'mon, it's not like you didn't tease me _crazy_ when we were doing this the other way around," he protested, laughing too. "I'll make it up to you when the machine's fixed, okay? Or," and he tried to put a purr in his voice to match Galvatron's growl but discovered it was surprisingly difficult without his engines, "you can tease me back right now if you like?"

He stretched out a little more, legs trailing over the side of Galvatron's palm, leaning back against the side of his lover's thumb and arching up into that prodding fingertip. Hopefully even in this frame and without his fields for emphasis, _I'm all yours, come and get me_ would still look tempting. Doing this was certainly turning _him_ on, at least, but that was no less than he expected. He had learned early in their experimentation with each other that Galvatron could make him shameless in ways he'd never known himself capable of, and never _wanted_ to be for anyone else. The Herald's covetous attentions did amazing things for his self-confidence.

"And how do you think I might do that?" Galvatron prompted.

 _Oh_ , Rodimus missed his EM senses because he _knew_ Galvatron's aura must be practically crackling with lust right now, just from the look on his face. Being drenched in all that power and desire at _this_ scale... the thought made him bite his lip and hitch his hips upwards towards Galvatron's touch. "I was thinking," he said breathlessly. "Can you try just the tiniest bit of a charge on me? I mean, start low because I don't know what's _safe_ in this body, but... I, uh, really want to know if it still feels good like this."

Galvatron's optics widened thoughtfully. "Very well!"

For a moment, nothing seemed to happen. And then, where his hand still rested on the pad of Galvatron's fingertip, Rodimus realised that he could feel a glow of sensation spreading through his palm and fingers that wasn't just the natural warmth of living metal. Sensual and tingling and- "Oh!"

Galvatron made an intrigued, _delighted_ sound deep in the back of his vocaliser. "Like that?"

"Yes - hold it at that for now, just let me-" He ran his hand over Galvatron's fingertip and the sensation went along with it, shimmering as his skin passed over the subtle textures in the metal. "Yeah, this works," he managed, breathless. "Feels almost like it usually does when you touch me... mmm, oh, Galvatron..." He sat up a little, curled in closer and bent his head, wanting to press his lips to that silky charged metal and feel them tingle the way they did when Galvatron kissed him...

...and yelped when, only millimetres from making contact, a spark jumped between steel and skin. He pulled back as organic startle reflexes fired without his authorisation but then instantly leaned back in and managed to find the range where it would happen again, a sharp-bright prickle of sweet, maddening sensation as sparks streamed from his lover's metal to his breathlessly parted lips. "Ahh- _hhh!_ Whoa."

He pulled back to look up at Galvatron, gasping for air. His body felt as though his engines had just kicked up three gears, his core hot and his skin tight, a prickling glow spreading over his back and chest and arms and thighs. There was wetness on his face and gluing his shirt to his back, his heart was pounding like an artillery barrage, and _wow_. "I wasn't expecting that," was all he could manage, almost laughing.

"Hah!" Galvatron grinned down at him with that particular look of wicked triumph that Rodimus slagging _adored_ \- then paused, frowning. "Wait. Have you noticed you seem to be..."

He hesitated, seeming to find himself in the uncharacteristic position of not entirely wanting to speak his mind. "... _secreting?_ "

"Huh? Oh - sweating?" Of course Galvatron would have noticed the slick sheen on his skin. "Yeah, sorry about that. It's a human cooling function." He was enjoying it in an odd way, despite the bad press that humans tended to give the experience. The heat and prickling wetness, the way it made his clothes cling and his skin slide against Galvatron's plating, offered a whole new range of interesting sensations.

"Hmph." Galvatron looked doubtful, but fell silent to concentrate for a moment. "Ionic sodium, potassium, chlorine, water... Prime, you're _corrosive!_ " His voice pitched upward in shock. "Is that normal?!"

"It is for humans. You were the same when you were stuck, you just didn't notice it because human chemosense doesn't work like ours." He gave his lover a teasing grin, giddy and bold, systems alight with whatever the human equivalent of mechadrenaline was and feeling correspondingly daring. "Besides, what's the big deal? Not scared of a few hydroxide ions, are you?"

That got exactly the reaction he'd been fishing for: a snap of prideful fire in Galvatron's optics and a delicious growl from the Herald's massive engines. "Of course not! My armour can withstand far worse than this." He peered at Rodimus. "I just felt you should be aware! Can you make it stop?!"

"Probably not completely," Rodimus said apologetically. "It's caused by heat and arousal, and I've got plenty of both of those going on right now." He squirmed against Galvatron's hand by way of emphasis. "Usually humans start taking clothes off if it gets too bad? I guess I could do that, but then you'll be touching even more of my skin..."

Not that that didn't sound like _such a good idea_ as far as he was concerned; and when Galvatron looked thoughtful at the suggestion, Rodimus's heart jumped in hope. "All right, go ahead if you think it'll help!"

It would certainly help _something_ , Rodimus thought and didn't say out loud. He tugged his tshirt over his head without hesitating, and tossed it to the floor far below. He'd find it later.

It was a tremendous relief to be rid of it. For all that he understood the many reasons why humans wore clothes, it still didn't feel natural to him to be encased in a detached secondary skin that didn't have sensornets or any connection to his CPU, and with the shirt out of the way he gasped at the flood of fresh sensory input as the air touched his skin and his skin touched Galvatron's plating. "Mmmh..."

"Well, that _sounds_ better at least!" Galvatron teased him, looking down with a playful grin.

Rodimus made another blissful noise, rubbing his shoulders against the lovely satin-steel texture beneath him as he lay back. "Feels better too, trust me. Hang on." He toed his sneakers off and reached for the button of his jeans.

Wiggling out of them was as much of a performance as usual - he'd never understand how born-humans were so adept at getting into and out of heavy, resisting denim - but when he pushed them and his briefs down over his hips and kicked them off his dangling legs, it was totally worth it. He hadn't realised until he undid the fly how much pressure they were exerting on the organic interface connector that throbbed, hot and tight and sensitised, between his thighs, and he gasped in relief as the constriction was finally removed. "Oh... oh, Primus, I should've done that before... that's so much better."

He groaned and squirmed for the sheer pleasure of doing it, rolling over like a cybercat being petted to rub himself against Galvatron's palm. The sensation of his lover's metal touching him so thoroughly and easily was glorious and he just wanted to absorb it and luxuriate in it and- "Can you try the charge thing again? Please?" If he could get that delicious golden heat and the sizzle of sparks over _more_ of this frame...!

"Certainly!"

" _Ohhhh..._ " Galvatron must have read his mind, fields or no, because this time he didn't just charge up that one fingertip but the whole of his left hand as well, cradling Rodimus's naked frame in liquid heat and pleasure. "Ah, _hah_ , _yes_ please that's so good... Galvatron, oh..."

He squirmed again, loving the way the sensation rippled over his skin with every movement, the little streams of sparks wherever the contact between them faltered fizzing exquisitely against his nerves. The noises escaping him were downright embarrassing, little moans and whimpers and gasping breaths; his hair was sticking to his scalp with sweat, the heat between his own skin and Galvatron's felt like a slick layer of meltwater and he was _drowning_ in pleasure. He wanted to curl up like this in his lover's hands forever and never have to stop-

" _You're beautiful like this, my Prime..._ "

Those soft-spoken words arrested his descent into nonsapient bliss, but only increased the desire to stay right where he was as his heart glowed to rival his heat-slick skin. "Even in this body?" he managed, looking up from heavy-lidded eyes. "I honestly thought you'd hate it." Galvatron was usually silver-tongued when it came to praise and compliments for his lover in any form, but Rodimus wouldn't have blamed him for drawing the line at "human".

"What?! Why? I still know it's you!" Galvatron smiled.

Rodimus melted all over again, remembering using those exact words himself when Galvatron had been sprawled in his driver's seat and handling his own humanisation with decidedly less grace than he was managing Rodimus's. "Thanks," he murmured - clumsily, but sparkfelt. "As long as you're not getting bored."

"Of you begging for me? _Never._ " Galvatron's delighted growl and the heat in his optics made Rodimus shiver deliciously. He'd lifted his hand nearer to his face, Rodimus realised, too - perhaps, without even thinking about it, wanting to look closer.

The thought was a heady one. "Lucky for you that you know just how to make me do it, then," he replied, barely thinking, trusting the chemistry between them to put the right words in his mouth. Flirting with his counterpart came _easy_ , it always had. "Lucky for me too, really... also, just for the record, I am slagging _loving_ this and you are _magnificent_ , and _please_ don't stop."

"I wasn't going to!" Galvatron retorted, but there was heat coiling through his tone and his optics had darkened and Rodimus knew that the flattery had found its mark. His fingertip caressed Rodimus's bare chest, tracing slick golden heat over quivering skin.

" _Ohhh...._ " Rodimus arched back in ecstasy, gasping as his muscles tensed seemingly of their own volition. "That's so good, you don't even know-ohhh..."

"More?"

" _Please._ " Yes, _Primus_ yes, more of this, more of _everything_. His hips hitched upwards again and he panted desperately for breath. The ache at his groin was becoming unbearable, even more insistent than the sensation of charge building in his hardlink array when he was in his Cybertronian frame, but trying to do anything about it felt like it would be an interruption from Galvatron's touch and that was the last thing he wanted...

Well, he supposed he _had_ said Galvatron could tease him. He reached out, distracting his hands by running them over Galvatron's fingertip as it nudged and stroked him. All that unyielding strength and armoured might, thick steel plate sheened with its coating of cerametallic glaze that could withstand a crash-dive from orbit or a plunge into plasma fire. The hiss of the hydraulic actuators in Galvatron's hand and wrist that could so easily crush Rodimus's current fragile form out of existence in a sparkpulse... and even all of _that_ overshadowed by the golden weight of the Herald's cannon, its massive barrel a mere couple of metres from Rodimus's head as he looked up. He could hear the low harmonic whine of idling plasma coils from here, could feel the heat that always radiated off the great weapon even in standby mode, and he'd seen all that promise of danger and destruction implacably underwritten so many times in Galvatron's burning gaze...

...and here he was stripped bare and panting in pleasure with all of that threat and power right on top of him, and not even halfway to being afraid. Forget about the Matrix, _trust_ was the most powerful force in the universe. "Galvatron..."

"Rodimus?"

"Just... _slag me,_ you're gorgeous." Nobody had ever said eloquence was his strong suit, but breathless sincerity and a grin would have to do in its place. "I mean, I know you already knew that, but just for the record I have the most _amazing_ view from here."

Galvatron's superoptic ridges lifted, and he laughed. Pride and pleasure flashed sharp in his answering grin. "Flattery now, my Chosen One?"

"Nothing but the truth." He let his head fall back against the curve of Galvatron's thumb where it was conveniently in just the right place to lean on, breathless and giddy and _happy_. "I'm the Prime, I'm not allowed to lie. If I say it, I mean it."

"Indeed." Galvatron's optics narrowed wickedly, and Rodimus nearly whimpered as arousal jolted up his spine. "In which case, _Prime_... tell me how this feels!"

"How wh- _ah!_ "

He lost the question he'd been about to ask in a cry as Galvatron slid his fingertip _down_ , drawing all that heat and sizzle of charge over Rodimus's abdomen, brushing sparks _right over his connector oh dear Primus-!_ His whole body snapped taut in a desperate arch of pleasure and need, both hands grabbing at Galvatron's finger to brace himself as he pushed up frantically into that touch, _yes_ give him friction give him _contact_ -! "Oh _frag_ yes _Galvatron!_ More, please, that feels amazing, oh don't stop..."

Triumph sparkled bright in Galvatron's optics, and Rodimus _longed_ for his EM senses because he _knew_ how that look felt on his plating and it wasn't fair that he was missing out on the sensation. " _Hah!_ Like this?"

He lowered his hand, pressing more of the length of that tormenting finger flat against Rodimus's belly and chest. Rodimus's thighs spread themselves desperately apart, organic instincts taking over; and before he'd entirely realised what he was doing or even that this frame _could_ do it, he'd managed to kick both feet up and hook his heels around Galvatron's hand and was clinging there, pressing close and desperately trying to rub himself against sleek violet metal.

And Galvatron didn't startle or pull away; just held him there and pressed down with that fingertip until Rodimus was squeezed to just the right side of _actually_ not being able to breathe in the best possible way. The weight and pressure felt just enough like having Galvatron on top of him usually did, and it was pushing his back and his aft harder into the charged-up metal of Galvatron's palm to send even more of that glorious tingling warmth through him. He was barely aware of what his frame was doing anymore or what embarrassing noises were escaping him, his awareness shutting down to nothing but heat and pressure and the almost painful yet desperately needed friction of metal on flesh, to the rumble of massive engines vibrating through him and the sparks that tingled on his skin and the hot, fierce, _beautiful_ light in Galvatron's optics as his lover looked down at him in blatant delight...

His dazed brain was too slow to work out what the tight, tingling pulse of sensation that spread down his connector and up his spine was, until it snapped free in a frame-jolting, mind-blanking burst of pleasure that had him shaking and crying out helplessly under Galvatron's touch. Liquid heat spurted from the tip of his connector, the sensation disproportionately, impossibly pleasurable for the amount of space it took up on his frame. The only comparison he could think of was the feeling of firing his wrist-mounted lasers in his natural form, that same hard bright pulse of heat and force - and thinking about _that_ while he was doing _this_ , especially with _Galvatron_ of all people, spilled over into a hot, delicious, guilty tangle of implications that he didn't have the processing space for right now but definitely ought to think about later, possibly with the lights out and a thermal blanket over his head. Right _now_ he needed to catch his breath and somehow untense his muscles because there was an unexpected pain shooting all up his right calf and... probably apologise to Galvatron for getting Primus-knew-what organic substances all over his plating, right after thanking him fervently for every bit of that experience. _Wow._

"Nnngh," was the best he could manage for a moment. He looked up at Galvatron, who had been intuitive enough to cut the charge through his armour and ease up the pressure he was exerting on Rodimus when... _that_ happened. Of course, Galvatron had done this in a human body himself - he probably remembered how exhausting it was and how long everything took to reboot afterwards. Rodimus clung to his hand and offered him a dazed, grateful smile. "...wow. Thank you."

Galvatron's answering smile was sharp and wicked and conspiratorial, not to mention far too pleased with itself. "My pleasure!" he said, and the familiar rough edge in his voice was enough for Rodimus to believe him. There were times Rodimus would swear Galvatron got off more on power and watching his partner's reactions than he did on anything it actually made physical sense to get off on.

Still, his not to question how Galvatron's processors worked, only to make the most of the undeniable benefits that came his way as a consequence. He sighed happily, and then began the slightly awkward process of disentwining himself from around Galvatron's hand and figuring out how to arrange himself comfortably now that his whole body felt like half-smelted silicate. "Mmm... can we just stay like this for a bit? This is nice." It might have been easier to ask Galvatron to put him down, but he was _not_ doing that. He was warm and satiated and feeling all kinds of complicated emotions right now, and he didn't want to be anywhere other than safe in his lover's armoured grasp.

"Certainly!"

Good - Galvatron was definitely still in _that_ mood, the one where Rodimus could probably ask him for a star system or two and get them, let alone for a bit of physical affection. He let out a startled squeak as he was abruptly rearranged by powerful fingers, saving him the trouble of working out what to do with his barely-responsive frame - apparently, where Galvatron wanted him was curled on his side in the palm of the Herald's hand, head pillowed on his arm against the tips of Galvatron's fingers, legs draped over Galvatron's wrist. Rodimus made no protest, not least because _Primus_ that was comfortable. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so relaxed, let alone so utterly _safe_.

It was one of the odder perks of being involved with the most dangerous mech he'd ever known. The thought that every other threat out there would have to come through Galvatron to get him was amazingly comforting at times, and apparently "being smaller than an infocon and totally unarmed and unarmoured" was one of those times. He let his eyes drift closed of their own volition, and sighed in contentment.

And then the tip of Galvatron's left thumb came to rest between his shoulderblades, stroking him with just a subtle shimmer of charge behind the touch. Rodimus made a blissfully incoherent noise. "Galvatron? Seriously? C'mon, you're just spoiling me now... mmm, don't let me stop you though..."

"Hmh."

The sound Galvatron made was suspiciously close to a soft laugh, but Rodimus didn't mind that. Certainly not when the caresses _didn't_ stop, the warm sleek weight of Galvatron's thumb teasing over his back and shoulders and making him arch and press luxuriously up against it. In his real body that touch would have been right across his spoiler, just how he liked it, and the warm echo of familiarity only intensified the pleasure of it. "You know," he said drowsily, shifting his position slightly so he could look up at his lover, "I _really_ appreciate how you're dealing with this."

Galvatron gave him an amused look. "And how is that?"

"Well, one, you're less torqued off at me than most of my own command staff, and two, I think you've figured out what this frame likes better than I have and I'm the one _in_ it." He paused to squirm and groan softly as Galvatron stroked between his shoulderblades again, hopelessly distracted by how good that felt. "And three, being human is actually way more overwhelming than I thought it would be and you being all attentive like this is really helping. Thanks, Galvatron. Seriously."

"Being human is a miserable inconvenience, and I could have told you as much!" Galvatron snorted, somewhere on the quicksilver edge between exasperation and affection, but didn't stop teasing his charge over Rodimus's sweat-slick skin. "But you're free to do as you please!"

"Yeah, I appreciate that part too," Rodimus said wryly. "Everyone but you seems to think they know what I should be doing better than I do. I mean, Primus knows they're probably right, but still, having you backing me up means a lot."

Galvatron's optics narrowed sharply at that, though his touch didn't falter. "As if it's their place to direct you! You aren't their plaything, Prime."

"Just yours, huh?" Okay, _that_ should probably not have made it out of his mouth, but it was hard not to feel like some sort of particularly lucky interface toy right now. If Galvatron took it the wrong way then he'd just have to apologise.

" _Never,_ " Galvatron growled, but it was only a growl and not a full-on explosion so Rodimus hadn't _actually_ put his foot in his intake, thank Primus. "Unless-" And there was that kaleidoscope flicker of emotions again, Galvatron changing mental gears so fast that from the outside it was impossible to keep up let alone second guess him. "-heh. Is that what you _want_ to be, my Chosen One?"

His voice had lost all but the most subtle harmonics of its usual harshness, settling instead to a low, teasing pitch that had Rodimus arching his back with a delicious shiver. "I. Um." He swallowed and tried not to answer that question carelessly. "Not _always_ ," he managed, feeling his naked, fragile organic form tingle with shamefaced heat. "Not for everything. I like us being equals."

He was certain that was safe negotiating ground. Galvatron had made it fiercely clear from their very first encounter that he wanted Rodimus whole and willing and _anything but broken_. "But - I like how this feels, too." A little gesture towards himself, curled in his lover's hand, powerless and protected and still being teased with caresses and charge even as they were discussing this. "So. Um. Maybe sometimes?"

Which made Galvatron give him a very thoughtful look. "Such as, for instance, now?!"

"...maybe?"

" _Hmm._ " And Galvatron sounded _wickedly_ pleased and he drew his hand in closer to his chest before extending his fingertip to stroke Rodimus again, and Rodimus tilted his head up and parted his lips on an eager little moan. _Yes, definitely now..._

Honestly, if Galvatron was going to treat him like _this_ for the duration, he'd go and steal a few important screws out of the latest iteration of the bioconversion machine himself.


End file.
